1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus that performs recording on a recording medium by transporting the recording medium is used. In the recording apparatus having such a configuration, the recording medium may be transported on a skew and a failure occurs by transporting the recording medium on the skew. Thus, a technique for suppressing such a failure is disclosed.
For example, a configuration that receives a coherent light beam that is emitted from a light emitting section and reflected by the recording medium, and calculates a skewed amount and the like from an interference pattern generated in the reflected light is disclosed in JP-A-2003-205654.
In the recording apparatus of the related art described above, a detection section for detecting skew transport of the recording medium is used which is configured of one light emitting element and one light receiving element, or which includes a plurality of detection units configured of such one light emitting element and one light receiving element.
However, in the detection section configured of one light emitting element and one light receiving element, a detection capability of the skew transport of the recording medium may be low. Furthermore, in the detection section including the plurality of detection units configured of one light emitting element and one light receiving element, if the units are arranged close to each other to enhance the detection capability of the skew transport of the recording medium, the light emitted from each light emitting element is unpredictably interfered with and a false detection may occur.
Thus, in the recording apparatus of the related art, control of the failure due to the skew transport of the recording medium may be insufficient.